No tengo
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Somos hermanos y tan diferentes como dos extraños.  Yaoi, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes y locaciones son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

Recomendación la canción de Rockdrgio Q.P.D: No tengo tiempo

Si quieren saber mas del Gaara/Lee pueden leer _ Secreto_

**No tengo**

**Por Tlacuilo.**

1.-Regreso a la aldea.

La aldea se sumergía en una silenciosa tranquilidad, los shinobis de guardia eran los únicos que deambulaban patrullando. En el hospital los médicos ninjas atendían a un hombre agonizando. La Hokage, usaba todos sus conocimientos tratando de salvarle la vida, Shizune, Sakura e Ino le servían como asistentes, en esa operación se decidiría la vida o muerte del individuo.

En la sala de espera Naruto esperaba noticias… El junto con el equipo de búsqueda que perseguían a Sasuke, habían hallado a quien operaban en ese momento. El amanecer llego y con eso las primeras noticias del paciente, un rubio algo cansado y hambriento vio salir a una mas que fatigada Sakura.

_ El esta vivo, estable, sus heridas sanaran; pero necesitara de mucho tiempo de reposo. Sus ojos… perdió la vista… de uno... ¡¿Por qué lo trajiste Naruto?

_El sabe mucho más de lo que nos imaginamos.

El rubio abandono el hospital ahora que sabia que Uchiha… Itachi Uchiha sobreviviría, era hora de descansar ya tendrían tiempo para interrogarlo y enjuiciarlo. El motivo para traerlo a que lo atendieran resultaba mas egoísta; Itachi traería de regreso a Sasuke por venganza o por curiosidad cualquiera que fuera el motivo del menor de los Uchihas; vendría a su hermano atraído como un imán, al saber que no había muerto; y entonces se dijo Uzumaki seria el instante de detenerlo, no lo dejaría que escapara, no mas.

Realmente el tiempo va mas lento cuando se ansia que corra, la semana que mantuvieron a Itachi en observación –sin visitas- le pareció al rubio años , bueno exageraba pero su espera fue recompensada cuando la misma Tsunade lo llamo al hospital y junto con él, a sus mas allegados colaboradores, la explicación que dio Itachi -seguro de que le quedaba poco de vida- fue asombrosa, pero muy creíble conociendo a Danzou, las conclusiones llegaron por si solas, la probable libertad del moreno se hacia palpable; claro que con un castigo, cinco años de servicio comunitario y sin salir de la aldea. Itachi comprendió que lo de _agonizante_, había sido una treta de la Hokage, sabiendo que ni con tortura le hubiese sacado la verdad; no en vano había sido criado como shinobi aun cuando no sabia ni hablar.

_**00000000000000000000**_

Naruto fue el primero que se ofreció para acompañarlo a su juicio, los ancianos ya lo habían juzgado en privado, pero harían uno público para que la aldea entera estuviera informada. El castigo fue el mismo y ni todos sus ANBUS pudieron proteger a Danzou, más este salió tan solo con una llamada de atención. Tsunade acepto que alguien como él caería fácilmente, sin embargo consiguió algo bueno: Un Uchiha a su disposición y con mucha información, la obsesión que compartía con Naruto por traer a Sasuke de regreso, seria un mal menor comparada con su alianza; la perdida de visión en un ojo parecía inexistente; Itachi seguía siendo un esplendido shinobi.

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

o.

**2. Su nueva persona preferida para molestar.**

La pareja del rubio y el moreno ya era común en la aldea, esos se acompañaban; siempre que Naruto no estaba de misión, pero si alguien sospechaba algo mas que camaradería estaba muy equivocado, Naruto estaba con Itachi por interés al igual que este, ambos pensaban que Sasuke vendría si no por uno por el otro, por Itachi para matarlo y con Naruto por salvar a su traidor hermano. La información de Itachi no evito el ataque de Nagato sin embargo su presencia fue una ventaja; sin quitarle la gloria de ser héroe al rubio; Itachi peleo con inteligencia mas que fuerza, por sus manos cayo uno de los Pein y con eso una ventaja para los defensores de Konoha, el Sharingan relució una sola vez para no excederse pero fue suficiente para destruir a su contrincante. Con las acciones en la batalla muchos shinobis comenzaron a confiar en él, y paso poco tiempo para que fuera parte de la aldea de nuevo como uno más.

000000000000000000000000

Las confesiones de Madara en vez de tranquilizarlo, lo confundieron mas, el niño en su interior - que había sobrevivido- se preguntaba si valió la pena que su hermano no lo hubiese asesinado, estuvo solo y se fue llenando de rencor, con la carga de la venganza a cuestas, no entendían pero cada vez que le recordaban que era el ultimo Uchiha era como si lo obligaran a buscar venganza, ¿eso era la consecuencia del amor fraterno? Era necedad pero muy en el fondo, Sasuke dudaba que el hubiese inspirado eso en Itachi. Sus pensamientos nefastos se detuvieron, se sintió estúpido, era una idiotez culpar a los demás por sus acciones, él había tomado ese camino y a pesar de que la defensa del honor Uchiha le fuese tatuado en el alma desde su nacimiento, no era una excusa. El de cabello azulado sonrió retorcidamente Sasuke Uchiha se podía decir todos sus errores, pero no toleraría que alguien mas lo hiciera.

**00000000000000000000000**

En el Ichiraku, la misma discusión de siempre se llevaba a cabo, Itachi -el temido maestro de ocultamiento de chakra en la academia ninja-, discutía con el siempre hiperactivo Naruto.

_ Vamos Itachi, solo serán unas horas y te servirá para convivir con otros ninjas, y no, el verlos cuando van por sus hijos a la academia no cuenta.

_...

_ ¡Habrá sake!

_ No bebo.

_ ¡Comida hasta para llenar a Chouji!

_ Estoy a dieta.

_ ¡Joder eres imposible! ¡Antisocial es sinónimo de Uchiha!

_ Oh, ya sabes una palabra nueva.

_ ¡Baka!

_ Mira Naruto no por que me hayan aceptado de nuevo, quiere decir que cambiare, nunca… fui muy sociable.

_ Una hora, si no te gusta le dejamos su regalo a Lee y venimos a cenar aquí.

El moreno lo vio y suspiro derrotado muchas veces entendía por que su hermano escapo de la aldea… ¡para no escuchar a ese rubio que hablaba hasta por los codos! Y que era un confianzudo de primera. Ahora Naruto se perdía en una reflexión… ¿¡Acerca de que ser el novio de Kazakage tenía la ventaja de tener una mega fiesta de cumpleaños? ¡¿Cielos que ese rubio nunca se callaba?

Y a pesar de todo cuando Naruto se fue sin el consentimiento de nadie para buscar a Sasuke en la reunión de kages, estuvo muy agradecido. No tuvo éxito, pero el intento y las novedades que trajo fueron suficientes para no perder la esperanza de que su hermano volviera.

Continuará


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Gran cuarta guerra ninja**

La incertidumbre se había vuelto una triste realidad, Sasuke estaba con Madara, el Uchiha mayor se preguntaba si todo su sacrificio no había valido la pena, el camino de odio y venganza que tomo su hermano, era la nefasta consecuencia de una serie de situaciones en las que él estaba estrechamente ligado, Madara sabia como manipular y Sasuke era muy susceptible a su influencia.

Oyendo a esa mujer que era interrogada, el alma infectada de rencor de su hermano, se volvía una dolorosa realidad -si no dudo en usar como escudo a esa pelirroja que peleo con por tanto tiempo con el-, tal vez ya no había salivación para el… ¡No! ¡Sasuke aun podía salvarse! Y el lo ayudaría, esos años que no estuvo a su lado se los recompensaría con creces. Esos recuerdos lo aterraban en ese instante. Itachi camino lentamente hacia la villa Uchiha, con tanta gente sin hogar -después de la batalla con Akatzuki-, él, como cabeza de familia ofreció las casas de los Uchiha, sonaba espeluznante radicar en ese lugar, sin embargo era mejor eso; que vivir bajo escombros, a pesar de que reconstruían entre todos los shinobis y aldeanos disponibles, no se daban abasto, por eso al llegar al barrio Uchiha se alegro de ver las luces de varias casas encendidas; ya no era un sitio fantasma; gente viviendo ahí borro el recuerdo de sangre y muerte, llego a la mansión y entro. La figura en uno de los sillones no le asombro, camino descalzo y removió al auto invitado Naruto.

_ Mmm -el rubio despertó y se levanto tallándose los ojos, Itachi tardaste.

_ Si, yo trabajo, no que otros…

_ Oye que vengo a despedirme y me tratas mal.

_ …

_ La vieja me ha mandado con Killer Bee, al parecer…

_ Van tras ustedes

_ ¿Lo sabias?

_ Desde hace mucho

_ Bien, él… si viene y no estoy aquí… ¿lo retendrás?

_ Madara no le permitirá salir, por lo menos no pronto

_ Bien pero si…

_ Hare lo que pueda.

_ Gracias -una sonrisa picara afloro en los labios del rubio-… cuñado.

Un kunai salió volando por donde la nube de humo desapareció junto con Naruto.

000000000000000000000000

Naruto, fue a entrenar con Killer Bee, ambos eran blancos seguros para Madara y sus aliados, la muerte de Kisame, les dio esa certidumbre. Itachi por su parte se preparaba para la inminente cuarta guerra ninja, pertenecía a los shinobis que tomaron en cuenta como jefes de unidad y estaría en la división de inteligencia -el propio Gaara había solicitado su asistencia-. El moreno recorría Konoha buscando los puntos débiles y en cada uno dejaba guardias que junto con sus capacidades le parecían los indicados. El discurso del joven comandante lo impresiono bastante y no solo a el, a muchos shonibis veteranos... "Tres veces... Nuestras naciones han estado en guerra..., tres veces nos hemos hecho daño, nos hemos odiado, el odio creó una necesidad de poder y esa necesidad me creó, yo era un jinchuriki, la personificación del odio y el poder, solía odiar al mundo y a su gente... Quería destruirlos con mis propias manos, exactamente lo que Akatsuki esta tratando de hacer... Pero un hombre, un ninja de Konoha me detuvo... Y aunque era su enemigo... El lloró por mí ¡lo herí y aun así me llamo amigo!¡Me salvó! Mi enemigo, mi amigo jinchuriki... Pasó el mismo dolor que yo pasé pero no tenía odio y rencor en su puro corazón... ¡Aquí no hay enemigos! ¡Porque todos hemos sufrido por culpa de Akatsuki! ¡Así que no hay Arena, ni Roca, ni Hoja, ni Niebla, ni Nube! ¡Solo hay "Shinobis"! Si quieren mantener su odio contra Sunagakure... Cuando termine la guerra vengan y tomen mi cabeza... Nuestros enemigos están detrás de mi amigo que me salvó la vida... ¡Si ellos los capturan!, si dejamos que se lo lleven... Nuestro mundo llegará a su fin... Yo quiero protegerlo, también a mi pareja y al mundo para heredarlo a las nuevas generaciones, pero soy demasiado joven para protegerlo solo... ¡Necesito su ayuda!, ¡Todos lo que estén de acuerdo, Síganme!

000000000000000000

En una isla lejos de todo, Sasuke estudiaba la ultima pelea; consiguió su venganza pero una frase de Naruto, aun lo tenían pensando; tal vez se dijo solo escucho mal o quiso oír eso El esta vivo y esperándote, no lo abandones ¡¿A quien se refería? Soñaba con que fuera el su hermano, pero esos era imposible, ¿pero quien mas podría ser? Naruto sabia que fuera de su aniki, no existía nadie que le inspirara una gama de sentimientos como…, alegría, dolor, vergüenza y anhelo; ¿su deseo era tan palpable que el rubio contenedor se aprovecho de el?, no lo consideraba capaz, pero claro el mismo era una perfecta muestra de que las personas cambiaban, tal vez su ex compañero estaba aburrido de tratar de convencerlo para que regresara a la aldea y por eso; urdió una farsa como esa… No, era poco probable, además, tantas conjeturas no necesariamente eran una realidad, por lo que Sasuke dejo esos pensamientos de lado, una simple frase, vacía y carente de sentido no lo distraería de su principal objetivo, destruir Konoha Su destino era irrevocable, el pai pai en su espalda lo confirmaba, un Uchiha buscaría revancha aunque se perdiera a si mismo en el proceso, ese era… Su camino ninja.

_**0000000000000000000000**_

En isla tortuga; la enseñanza no fue como Naruto se la esperaba, el conocer a su madre, fue un bonus que agradecía infinitamente, sus miedos y deseos mas profundos se materializaban: Sasuke y el temor de perderlo, sus debilidades, Kyuubi las uso como arma, lo que no entendía el zorro, es que si bien tenia miedo de perderlo eso hacia que se esforzara mas para ser tan fuerte que nadie se lo arrebatara de nuevo, ni siquiera los prejuicios y obsesiones del propio vengador, en el duelo de voluntades entre el zorro y el jinchuriki; donde Naruto salió vencedor, fue recompensado: con el poder de manejar la fuerza del zorro demoniaco y este, reconociéndolo como vencedor le regalo el conocimiento de dos sello antiguos milenarios y totalmente secretos, ya vería el Uzumaki si usarlos o no, y con quien.

000000000000000000000

Los bosques caían demolidos, con el golpe de la guerra que azotaba la nación ninja, Madara comandaba el ejército de Zetsu, el descubrimiento de como liberar la invocación: Resurrección del mundo impuro, les da una leve ventaja la alianza shinobi, ahora las divisiones tenian su objetivo fijado y no permitirán distracciones. Shika-Ino-Cho, eran uno de los equipos más atareados peleando con los hermanos oro y plata y luego con su propio sensei. Todos los grupos tenian serios problemas con los miles de Zetsus blancos y negros, afortunadamente algunos de los resucitados conservan algo de su personalidad e intentan ayudar dentro de lo que pueden a sus oponentes.

00000000000000000000000

En la isla tortuga a los Jinchurikis, no se les puede ocultar la verdad y el rubio no dejara que sus amigos peleen solos por el, prometió que los protegería y si eso significa morir, lo hará; pero no sin antes detener a Madara, y su loco plan -ojo de luna-, Killer decidió acompañarlo aunque tengan que enfrentarse a sus Kages.

Con decisión, avanzan hacia un futuro incierto y un pensamiento es el ultimo tributo de Naruto para Sasuke Siento no poder verte otra vez, te amo.

000000000000000000000000000

También el dolor trae sus recompensas y Gaara conoció la verdad de su niñez y el como si fue amado, llorando de alegría, se lo cuenta a un pelinegro que sale de kami sama sabe donde.

_ Tu madre te amo y yo también lo hago; hay que sobrevivir a esta guerra, tenemos un futuro por delante.

_ Si Lee, promete que te cuidaras.

_ Lo hare y ¿tu?

_ Si, quiero casarme contigo y que adoptemos una niña, se llamara Karura.

_ ¡Vaya! Comandante, es la propuesta de matrimonio más rara que he visto.

_ ¡¿Alguien más te lo propuso? - dijo celoso el pelirrojo- ¡¿Lee?

_ Noo, Ya te he dicho que leo lo que las chicas me dan.

El interludio tierno de la parejita fue interrumpido, y ambos suspiraron y regresaron a su violenta realidad.

00000000000000000000000

La batalla esta por todas partes el olor de muerte inunda los sentidos, Itachi buscaba, a los resucitados mas fuertes, el rastro de Nagato le ha indicado su paradero siguiéndolo decide hablar con él, afortunadamente, no ha perdido su mentalidad o aun no lo necesitan para pelear y no lo han controlado todavía, en ese momento sintió un chakra muy conocido, el Uchiha niega con la cabeza ese estúpido rubio no se ha podido quedar escondido como buen jinchuriki y no conforme con eso trae al Hachibi con el, una idea fugaz llega a su cabeza, una lección de humildad y de confianza en sus amigos , no le vendrá mal a Naruto

Naruto y Killer llegan a ese lugar y antes de que iniciara su clásica verborrea, Itachi lo ataca, Killer intenta ayudarlo pero Nagato se lo impide, una encarnizada pelea se lleva a cabo.

0000000000000000000000

Sasuke asume que las cosas marchan bien para su lado, pero en el fondo desea que la guerra acabe pronto, el ya no es el Sasuke que hace años salió de Konoha, a través del tiempo y sus vivencias, la presencia del niño -que amaba su aldea y quería parecerse a su hermano, para que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos de él-, casi ha desaparecido, no hay vuelta atrás, ha escogido su destino… ¿Acaso le queda algún pedazo de alma que se pueda salvar?

Continuará


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Enfrentamiento.**

Itachi atacaba al rubio como verdadero rival, las técnicas legendarias no se hacen esperar, el rubio a superado su sorpresa y pelea con ímpetu, jutsus y sharingan -o lo que queda de él- salen a relucir, el jinchuriki del Hachibi es digno rival del finado Nagato, a pesar de que este pelirrojo siente la molestia de que lo manipulen aun después de muerto. Los contenedores resultan vencedores y con mas experiencia. Un muy lastimado Itachi felicita al rubio Namikaze y el cuervo con el legado de Shisui ya no es necesario, el moreno considera que el shinobi rubio será capaz de enfrentarse a Sasuke con sus técnicas y sin ayuda; es lo que mas desea el Uchiha mayor -la derrota de su hermano a manos del contenedor del Kyuubi-. Aun jadeando y medio herido Itachi regresa al frente de las líneas y permite que los junchurikis continúen su camino, el es mas necesario planeando estrategias y esos dos han demostrado que no necesitan protección y siendo sincero consigo mismo, Tobi es un rival al que no le llega en nivel.

0000000000000000000000

Las contiendas se llevan a cabo en todos lados, la destrucción que causa Madara con la invocación de la estatua es impresionante, no hay otra salida: los Kages entran en acción. Un moreno esta peleando cerca de ahí sin dejar de pensar en el peligro que corre su pareja, una sonrisa triste abandona su fas; ¿Sobrevivirán ambos o ninguno de los dos? No sabe. Claro que en la existencia de un shinobi es normal no esperar demasiada felicidad; se hace consiente de que Gaara esta luchando lejos de él y que en el peor de los casos no se podrán ver en sus últimos minutos de vida, y no es que Lee sea pesimista pero hasta el entiende que en esto, si ganan de todos modos habrá cuantiosas perdida humanas, sus golpes se hacen imparables con la certeza que le da el pensamiento de perder a su amante, la furia dirigida a sus contrincantes se desata, no hay mas sonrisas, ni optimismo gentil. Instinto de sobrevivencia en su forma mas pura es lo que queda en Rock Lee y eso lo convierte en una maquina de guerra.

_**00000000000000000000**_

La isla se siente en tensión a pesar de que esta relativamente lejos de la verdadera batalla, el menor de los Uchihas percibe el viento percatándose que son vientos de guerra, muerte y dolor; un aroma al que ya esta acostumbrado y que sin embargo detesta, sus cófrades -los dos que quedan- lo observan a distancia segura; ahora no hay confianza y no es algo que le importe demasiado, ellos también entregarían a otro para salvarse, lo que los hace diferentes es que no tienen subordinados de quien echar mano. Su Sharingan luce en su esplendor listo para entrar en acción tanto como su portador; las dudas han quedado olvidadas, si Itachi esta vivo o no, ya no es importante, el terminara con la aldea que los traiciono y los estigmatizo; si su aniki no toma la venganza en sus manos; solo queda el mismo para cumplir con el honor Uchiha y no tendrá piedad con nadie que se atraviese en su camino. Su alma esta en completa oscuridad.

000000000000000000000

El momento decisivo llega antes de los esperado; Naruto y Bee luchan palmo a palmo con los jinchuriki, El equipo de Gai ha llegado a apoyarlos; todos han elegido a uno de los adversarios; no será fácil enfrentarse al Sharingan y rinnegan, mas no imposible, horas de lucha y las fuerzas de los dos bandos va menguando, el jutsu de resucitación se esta excediendo y por lo tanto las mentes se liberan por instantes, ventaja que es bien aprovechada por Neji y Lee. Tenten herida, se dedica a ejercer de medico, a pesar de que no hay mucho tiempo para preocuparse por las heridas, Roushi y Neji están en igualdad de condiciones, pero el genio Hyuga necesita solo unos segundo de debilidad de su oponente para que el Byakugan capte la fuerza de su oponente y utilizarla contra él, siendo un poderoso contenedor Roushi es un blanco mejor para utilizar el Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho, los ciento veintiocho puntos de Roushi son cerrados sin poder utilizar la lava. Con un Hakke Hasangeki… Neji no deja cuerpo que Kabuto pueda utilizar.

Lee es el que se la esta viendo difícil contra Han su técnica de taijutsu no es suficiente, y siendo este un jinchuriki renegado no hay rasgos de arrepentimiento o de moralidad. Mas eso no detiene al incansable peleador de la aldea oculta de la hoja; ahora mas que nunca desea vencer y no morir en esa guerra por lo menos… no aun, Naruto le ayuda los momentos que Utakata le deja libres pero no son muchos, Neji corre hacia él al terminar su pelea, le lanza un Hakke Rokujoyon Sho a Han dejándolo sin chakra y en equilibrio para Lee, las puertas se abren y en un impresionante despliegue de fortaleza los golpes del joven discípulo de Gai destrozan el cadáver del jinchuriki de Gobi.

Los jinchurikis vivos son los encargados de terminar con los últimos oponentes Utakata y Yagura. Fuu fue devuelta al inframundo por Gai. El equipo Gai se traslado a las trincheras no pensaban descansar y buscarían en donde podía ser útiles, Tobi era un rival demasiado fuerte para ellos.

00000000000000000000

Killer Bee y Naruto buscaron todo el poder que les daban los demonios en su interior, sus fuerzas unidas apenas si se igualaban con las de Izuna Uchiha -el hombre detrás de la mascara-, su muerte como en un principio se creyó solo fue un rumor, ya que Madara no lo mato, y escondido bajo la apariencia de Tobi planeo todo ese complot por venganza; al fin y al cabo la idea de la supremacía Uchiha es genética.

Continuará


	5. Chapter 5

**5. ¿Victoria?**

El Lariat no funciona con Tobi y Naruto recurre a su Rasengan; logra distraer lo suficiente al Uchiha para que Bee lo ataque con Samehada, el corte no hace mucho daño pero lo rasga y eso es un gran paso, Naruto intenta hacer su Bomba Bijuu pero falla. Las lenguas del Amaterasu están por todos lados como si estuvieran persiguiendo a los Jinchurikis, la Bomba Bestia con Cola y la Bomba Bijuu en un intento desesperado se unen en un sincronizado ataque, si las técnicas fallan no habrá jinchurikis que capturar, ni demonios para el ojo de la luna, las esferas de chakra y energía salen de los dos shinobis y se incrustan en un Izuna sin posibilidades de escapar. La destrucción de ambas artes es impresionante y los contenedores jadean mas muertos que vivos pero aun de pie, el hongo de polvo y humo va desapareciendo… De pie y con el cuerpo destrozado, Izuna los mira con rencor apoyado en el cuerpo de… Sasuke. Una carcajada maniática se oye en la boca del anciano Uchiha, Naruto grita frustrado. ¡Ahora cuando ya no tiene fuerzas, aun debe luchar contra su más grande rival y… el amor de su vida!

000000000000000000000000

La multiplicación de jutsus de sombras se lleva a cabo con todos los shinobis de las aldeas, para igualar a los Zetsus, las cosas se empatan y por fin con el exceso de chakra usado por el Akatsuki, la debilidad se hace presente en Zetsu, la derrota se cierne sobre el sobreviviente de Akatsuki. Gaara y Terumi, se unen a la ofensiva -son los únicos sobrevivientes del Sharingan eterno y el Susanoo unidos-, Tsunade, A y Ōnoki han perecido por sus aldeas y para desaparecer a Madara. Su gente no ha sido informada para que no se propague el pánico. Los Zetsu son aniquilados y el principal es perseguido por los Hyugas y los Aburame -que son los cazadores más competentes para rastrearlo-. Al encontrarlo no tienen piedad de él y con eso solo queda el líder Tobi de pie.

0000000000000000000000000

El rubio mira a su antiguo compañero de armas; buscando un rastro del chico que conoció, mas no había nada, a simple vista en esos ojos de Sharingan eterno… solo la muerte reflejada, ahora las llamas de Amaterasu se acercan y no hay nadie que lo salve como en aquella ocasión, Killer es el que en su forma Hachibi lo desafía, por lo menos lo suficiente para que Sasuke se concentre en él y darle tiempo a Naruto para que tranquilice sus emociones, sin eso la forma de Kyubi que conservaba el rubio, se desestabilizaría y el zorro tomaría el control de su contenedor y ya no serian un enemigo si no dos lo que tendrían que enfrentar.

Izuna recurre a su chakra para sanar sus heridas, afortunadamente Naruto no le da tiempo y manda un Supremo Último Rasengan, con el chakra del zorro bajo control este taladro va directo contra el Uchiha mayor y a la vez lo protege del Kirin -el cual ya le lleva menos tiempo al creador realizarlo, con el nuevo Sharingan- de Sasuke, una batalla que ahora queda en manos del vengador y los dos jinchurikis, Izuna a pasado a mejor vida por el ultimo Rasengan de Naruto, una mirada despectiva es la única mueca de Sasuke por la muerte de su pariente.

Susanoo entra en el campo de batalla; el esqueleto se ve mas poderoso y aterrador que nunca, el aura que desprende el invocador y el espíritu es tan oscura que hace pesada la atmosfera, el rubio le suplica a su compañero que lo dejo combatir solo; no podría ser de otra manera, eso le había prometido a Sasuke, su ultima batalla será entre los dos sea cual sea el desenlace. El Hachibi va dejando su forma de buey y retoma la de humano, Killer comprende que eso es cosa de dos.

00000000000000000000000

Los vestigios de la cuarta guerra ninja se asoman junto con el ocaso; los heridos y muertos son recolectados , para atenderlos o identificarlos, las perdida son demasiadas, los shinobis estaban consientes de eso cuando todo inicio, el General reúne al equipo de inteligencia, la mayoría no se quedo conforme con ver desde las trincheras y ha combatido; dos de ello están muertos o eso creen ya que no se han presentado: Tenga de Kumogakure y Aoba Yamashiro este ultimo se sospecha que aún anda por ahí buscando enemigos, Itachi ha llevado a Inoichi con los médicos pues fue herido por uno de los Kages resucitados, cuando se dirigía para informar a Tsunade y A, en donde estaban luchando los otros contra Madara. Sakura busca a Naruto desesperadamente pero afortunadamente Killer la intercepta. Esto es el final y nadie debe interferir a menos que Naruto sea el perdedor y para eso hay que reagrupara las fuerzas que quedan de pie; si el Uchiha resulta vencedor será un enemigo formidable, la chica le suplica que le permita ir, mas el jinchuriki la detiene usando toda su fuerza -no por nada es alumna de Tsunade Hime-.

Las noticias que trae Killer Bee no son muy halagüeñas sin embargo, el general actúa de inmediato reúne a la gente de inteligencia que queda -con Itachi como líder en ausencia de Inoichi- y los hombre se preparan para una nueva batalla. La definitiva. Rock Lee con una pierna y un brazo con escayola se reúne con Gaara, este lo ve pero no puede detenerse a hablar con él y para ambos es suficiente con verse vivos y de pie; el moreno se acerca a Itachi.

_ ¿No interferiremos?

_ No seriamos bien recibidos por Naruto, él quiere hacer esto solo y todos sabemos que este día llegaría.

_ Gaara interferirá.

_ No, si lo hago escucharme.

_ Es… tu… hermano.

_ Si pero ya no es un niño y las consecuencias de sus acciones lo han alcanzado.

_ No te importa.

_ No tienes idea de cuanto.

_ Si él te ve… tal vez…

_ No creo que mi presencia haga una diferencia. Ya no significo lo mismo para él.

_ Ve; yo hablare con Gaara

_ No somos tan cercanos y a pesar de eso eres el único después del Kitsune que me entendió.

_ Gaara dice que Naruto y yo vemos el lado lo bueno en todo, por muy oscuro que sea.

_...

Itachi dejo que Lee hablara con el General para convencerlo y por los gestos que hacia, al parecer lograría su objetivo, el pelirrojo miraba a su amante y solo asentía con un parpadeo; es cierto que Naruto no deseaba su ayuda pero no estaban para protagonismos.

_ Si el tiene salvación… no se lo arrebates a Naruto, merece su felicidad así sea al lado de un renegado. ¿Somos los indicados para juzgarlos?

_... ¡Uchiha Itachi ve como observador!; manda un cuervo si somos necesarios y… por favor no esperes al ultimo momento.

El hombre de ojeras desapareció en una nube de humo, el chakra de los dos peleadores se sentía a kilómetros.

_**0000000000000000000000**_

Las llamas de Amaterasu eran disparadas como proyectiles por Susanoo; el aura de Sasuke se sentía mas aguerrida que nunca, ahí frente a él su eterno rival, esquivaba con trabajos sus ataques, la estrategia era sencilla, lo cansaría y solo necesitaría un error mínimo, insignificante; pero lo suficiente para que su enemigo cayera bajo el Chidori en forma de lluvia -que tenia preparado-, quien podía esquivar miles, millones, de pequeñas pero mortales cargas de electricidad, aun en forma de Kyubi el rubio sucumbiría.

Kyubi le hablo a su contendor, después de todo no quería morir y menos por que el rubio idiota temiera lastimar al chico frente a él.

_ He mocoso, por que no usas ese sello.

_ No voy a matarlo si puedo evitarlo.

_ El no piensa igual, tu mano no se regenerara del todo, sus llamas nos alcanzaron.

_ No lo hare.

_ ¡Bien! entonces deja que gane, que te mate y que destruya todo lo que te importa.

_ Y sin él, que me quedara a mi.

_ No seas cursi, tu vida por supuesto, eso es suficiente, busca una hembra y procrea.

_ Imbécil, no hay hembra que me interese.

_ Entonces véncelo y conviértelo en la madre de tus cachorros.

_ ¡¿De que diablos hablas?

_ El otro sello, eso puede hacer; úsalo.

_ Si me mientes te…

_ ¿Y por que lo haría?, puedo tener un nuevo contenedor con los cachorros que tengas.

_ Sobre mi cadáver.

_ Por supuesto.

Solo segundos le llevo esa platica con su inquilino, lo que fue aprovechado por el vengador, formo los sellos y dirigió el poder hacia el cielo, la lluvia de descargas eléctricas comenzó el rubio se protegió con el Ultimo Rasengan, mas no funciono, una mirada hacia su inalcanzable amor, ¡no permitiría que se lo arrebataran! Ni siquiera el rencor y odio que guardaba el propio Sasuke; las manos de chakra -cuatro en total- se alinearon como una sola; una enorme esfera se estampo en el suelo, pero al contrario del cráter que se pensaría que provoco… solo apareció un pentagrama con los signos de cada Bijū alrededor de el y en el centro de mayor tamaño el que representaba a Kyubi. El dolor y espasmos que le provocaban las descargas de la lluvia Chidori fueron menguando cundo las formas corpóreas de los demonios aparecían, el Zorro dentro del circulo de los otros, lanzo un gruñido y fue la señal para que como una sola figura arremetieron contra Susanoo y Sasuke; el enorme esqueleto se tambaleo pero resistió defendiéndose de los ocho, Kyubi enseño su dentadura antes de lanzarse… Eso fue todo lo que pudo resistir el Susanoo, ¡¿quien sobreviviría a un ataque de los nueve demonios con cola?

Itachi salió corriendo pero aun el chakra de los demonio era incontrolable y ni siquiera pudo acercarse a un kilometro, Naruto uso su fuerza para regresar a Kyubi, y con el a todos los demás, Gaara junto con Terumi habían llegado sintiendo el chakra del zorro, se acercaron a Naruto y usando su propio chakra como respaldo para el del Uzumaki; logran someter a los Bijū. El rubio corrio hacia su adversario o el cuerpo de este, lo toma en brazos buscando signos vitales, Sasuke abre los ojos, pero no lo mira, unas palabras susurradas salen de los lastimados labios.

_Estúpido anciano… alguien logro controlar a todos los Bijū… y no fuiste tú…

La mano del vengador cae lánguida a su lado, su respiración se va haciendo más lenta, Naruto lo abraza y lo carga caminando hacia los Kages e Itachi -que observa todo ajeno-, no queriendo aceptar que esta solo en este mundo y que no pudo hacer nada por el ser que amo tanto.

Gaara quiere quitarle de los brazos el cuerpo a Naruto, pero este se niega diciendo muy quedito.

_ No, se despertara si lo movemos, yo lo llevare.

Los tres presentes lo miran con una mezcla de lastima e incredulidad, Naruto cree que el vengador esta… dormido.

En una guerra siempre hay un perdedor, en este caso ¿Quien gano?

Continuará


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Cachorro**

Itachi acompañaba al Kitsune hacia el campamento, necesita atención medica y él escapar de la realidad, no miraba a su hermano. No podía, Naruto giro hacia él.

_ No creo poder seguir de pie, tómalo… con cuidado –Itachi desea negarse, pero recuerda cuando tomo en sus brazos a su pequeño hermanito siendo un bebé y prometió protegerlo; con todo amor lo recibe del kitsune.

_ Él esta… ¡Por kami!... ¡Esta vivo! –una carcajada se escucha en todo el bosque, la primera vez que se oye al mayor de los Uchiha reírse de ese modo; corre a todo lo que dan sus piernas buscando asistencia medica; Gaara lo sigue cargando a Naruto quien al sentir asegurada su preciosa carga cae inconsciente, y Terumi, se les adelanta para que los ninja médicos estén preparados. El Kyubi bosteza dentro de su jaula ¡Humanos idiotas! ¿Por que mataría a la pareja de su cachorro? se acomoda y duerme; al también gasto mucho poder controlando a los Bijū para que no mataran al Uchiha.

Su llegada a el campamento es muy discreto nadie debe saber de Sasuke hasta que las cosas se calmen, de todos modos los shinobis no están prestando mucha atención lamentándose de las perdidas, entre ellas los tres Kages. La Hokage, sus shinobis aun no pueden creerlo, Shizune llora pero sabe que ella se ha reunido con sus seres amados y murió como siempre deseo: protegiendo a su aldea. El Reikage, esa pérdida ha sido un golpe muy fuerte para el Hachibi. El Tsuchikage para sus subordinados ha sido algo que ya suponían, Ōnoki consiguió vencer a su más grande rival: Madara. Gaara asume aun la organización de los preparativos para la reconstrucción. Terumi, esta con los hermanos Uchiha y Naruto; el jinchuriki duerme tranquilo, supone la Mizukage es la paz que le da saber que ya no hay peligro por el momento, Los médicos luchan para salvarle la vida al vengador, aunque no sepan bien a bien el por que, después de todo ellos tiene su juramento, lo que pasa después con los pacientes ya no les concierne, Iyashi y su equipo fueron los designados , por su habilidad y por la confianza de que no hablarían, Sakura pertenece a este selecto grupo y al ver a quien van a atender, busca todo la fuerza de voluntad para no echarse a llorar. Horas después Sasuke esta fuera de peligro pero en coma.

00000000000000000000

La organización de las brigadas de rescate y construcción son arduas tareas y siendo Itachi de las primeras no ha podido visitar a su hermano, Naruto ha dormido por dos días seguidos y solo para despertar y enterarse que Tsunade ha muerto, la aldea entera llora su perdida, mas esto no los detiene para seguir adelante; a Tsunade Hime le hubiese gustado así.

El consejo -o mejor seria llamarlo el anciano pues solo uno ha sobrevivido-, es ignorado cuando propone pedirle al señor feudal que busque un sustituto para Hokage, los murmullos que se convierten en las voces de toda la aldea, piden que se le de el titulo a quien lo merece. El ninja mas fuerte de Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki, el pretexto de que es muy joven queda resuelto cuando se nombran dos consejeros para él: Itachi Uchiha -quien ahora sustenta el cargo de capitán ANBU- y Hatake Kakashi -quien es Tokubetsu Jōnin-. El rubio si es feliz no lo demuestra; la guerra le ha dejado un semblante mas serio y maduro. Konoha esta renaciendo y eso conlleva mucho esfuerzo, por lo menos no tiene disputas por el poder como le ha sucedido a Iwagakure sin la presencia de Ōnoki.

La calma que llega después de la tormenta ha sido alentadora, la alianza de Tsuna y Konoha se ha estrechado mas siendo amigos los dos Kages, Gaara espera que pase un tiempo prudente para casarse con su prometido, al que no puede dejar en Konoha, pues eso de amor de lejos… No, no puede dejarlo, Naruto lo entiende; mas no significa que la perdida de unos de sus mejores shinobis no le afecte, por no hablar que también extrañara a su hiperactivo amigo.

00000000000000000000000000

El aura del rubio Hokage para los que lo conocen, se ha vuelto menos brillante y eso es lo que lleva a Itachi a charlar con él.

_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ ¿De que hablas?

_ Mira niño aunque te hayan nombrado Hokage y puedas acabar conmigo de un golpe, eso no te hace más inteligente y créeme que para engañarme necesitas mucho más que la negación… ¿Qué-diablos-te-pasa-?

_… Él no dudo en matarme.

_ ¿Y cuando lo hizo?

_... Es… solo… que, ¿sirve de algo…?

_ ¡No te atrevas a cuestionarte el que sobreviviera! –siseo el Uchiha.

_ ¡Yo no dije eso!

_...

_ No puedo obligarlo a que siente algo por mí.

_ Claro que siente algo por ti ¡te odia! – sonrió socarrón Itachi.

_ ¡Oye! ¡Se trata de que me levantes la moral!

_ ¡¿Si?

_ Tal parece que no te agrado como cuñado.

_ Pues no.

_ ¡¿?

_ En realidad nadie me agrada como cuñado, yo preferiría una linda cuñada, así tendría sobrinos para consentir.

_ ¡Idiota!

_ Soy realista.

_ Eres un…

_ Shh que menos te daré mi bendición.

_ Ya no la necesito, el esta seguro, y solo yo se donde.

Itachi estaba a punto de tomar al Hokage para zarandearlo y que le dijera de qué iba eso, sin embargo el rubio fue más rápido y desapareció en una bola de humo. El ANBU se pregunto de que diablos hablaba ese rubio loco ¿no se suponía que Sasuke estaba en le hospital?... Pues no, el menor de los Uchiha ya no estaba en el hospital y ahora se iniciaba una movilización silenciosa por todo Konoha para encontrarlo, Sakura era una de lo que lo buscaba, por eso cuando vio al rubio Hokage caminar hacia ella; corrió a su encuentro.

_ Naruto, él no esta.

_ Tranquilízate Sakura ya he puesto un equipo para rastrearlo, pero esto tiene que mantenerse en secreto absoluto.

_ Si claro, yo también buscare; por favor avísame si hay noticias,

El rubio asintió, y cuando su amiga se perdió de vista el sonrió -colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza- camino silbando hasta su casa, una mini residencia que le habían construido, por ser el Hokage, al principio se negó a tal honor, pero pensando en que para lo que tenia pensado necesitaba privacidad; acepto por fin. El zorro le hablo desde su celda.

_ Oye mocoso, ¿Cuándo te pondrás a trabajar?

_ ¡Cállate, no lo llames así!

_ Bueno, que delicado… ¿Cuando lo preñaras? -un sonrojo ilumino la faz del rubio por el ultimo comentario acido de su inquilino- Ya puedes quitar el sello que use para dormirlo.

_... Si, pero primero tengo que hablar con él… convencerlo.

_ Si claro y luego pasearan tomados de la mano… ¡Idiota! el buscara cualquier oportunidad para escapar.

_ Lo se.

0000000000000000000000

Muy cerca de ahí en una habitación sin ventanas pero muy acogedora, un chico de cabello negro con reflejos azules; dormía tranquilo sobre una cama muy confortable, sin saber que su destino estaba siendo decidido nuevamente; sin consultarle nada.

Continuará


	7. Chapter 7

Agradeciendo los Reviews :Jennita, Kaoriciel94 y Milkgoku.

**7. Mío**

El mundo se volvió real su mirada tardo en adaptarse; sus otros sentidos se agudizaron buscando respuestas, ¿Donde estaba? ¿Era prisionero? ¿La guerra había terminado? Un lienzo húmedo limpio su faz. Trato de tomarlo pero sus músculos no respondían, giro buscando a quien lo tenia en ese lugar; al investigar, se dio cuenta que estaba lejos de una celda. De hecho parecía que su anfitrión se había esmerado en buscarle un excelente alojamiento. Una sonrisa zorruna y unas vetas azules lo encararon.

_ Ya despierto, supongo que te preguntaras que esta pasando

_...

_ Te diré… Estas en Konoha, te presento al Hokage - se señalo a si mismo- y déjame decirte que nadie aparte de equipo medico y tu hermano, saben que sobreviviste, ¡Que digo no saben ni que estuviste en la guerra! Si Itachi esta vivo, digamos que el también me lo encontré a tiempo, no puedes moverte por que tienes sellos para evitarlo y no es que no confié en ti… de hecho estoy seguro que escaparas. Bien a pesar de que me agrada la conversación eso de que no me puedas responder es aburrido así que… -el rubio realizo unos movimientos con las manos y Sasuke sintió que sus cuerpo se relajaba a pesar de que aun no se podía mover trato de hablar, y aunque al principio solo emitió unos ruidos un poco vergonzoso, lo logro después de intentarlo mas.

_ ¿Por que estoy aquí?

_ ¡Oh eso! … digamos que tu me has enseñado que, teniendo poder se puede poseer lo que desees incluso personas ¡¿O no fue por poder que te fuiste con Orochimaru? ¿No te uniste a Madara por lo mismo? Así que me dije ¿por que no puedo hacerlo yo?

_ Por que no eres capaz, demasiado buenito para abusar de tu fuerza.

_ Pero Sasuke, he aprendido bien mi lección; te he vencido -con esas palabras el moreno sintió una vergüenza y frustración inmensas- por lo tanto soy mas fuerte que tu, ¿por que no tomarte como los anteriores a mi?

_ ¡¿De que diablos hablas?

_ Mmm de esto.

Un beso, al que Sasuke se resistió en poco tiempo, el cuerpo del moreno no hacia ningún movimiento y no era para menos, Naruto solo libero su boca pues las extremidades seguían bajo el ninjutsu, las ropas de Sasuke no fueron un estorbo pues lo que lo cubría era una bata de hospital y esta salió volando con un jalón del rubio, el beso se intensifico pero un dolor agudo en los labios del rubio hizo que este se separara, alejándose se limpio la sangre: el vengador lo había mordido y muy fuerte, Naruto vio su liquido vital y una furia impresionante se apodero de el.

_ ¡Mira con el Uchiha, resistiéndose! ¡¿No soy el mas fuerte de los que has conocido que me hace falta para que te ofrezcas?

_ ¡Ofrecerme!

_ No finjas inocencia conmigo -decía arrogante el Uzumaki- ¿Te aceptaron como aliado por que eran muy bueno samaritanos?

_ Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

_ No te creas tanto Uchiha, que lo que necesito de ti es tu semejanza con Itachi, si no supiera que el estaría en peligro si logramos nuestro sueño, no te utilizaría ti ¿sorprendido? Así es Sasuke eres solo un sustituto.

_...

_ ¡Bah no importa lo que pienses!

Sorpresivamente Sasuke no opuso mas resistencia, y la piel marfileña fue asaltada por la imperiosa boca de Naruto, quien con deleite marco a su rival, los muslos del moreno eran recorrido y amasados por las fuertes manos canelas, los pezones succionados y mordidos pero ni una sola quejas salía de los labios del poseedor del Sharingan, Naruto apresurado por sus hormonas y la voz urgiéndole de Kyubi, preparo con saliva y sus dedos al Uchiha se adentro en el y viendo que el de abajo no se resistía; no espero para comenzar con los movimientos de empuje, el rubio estaba tan ensimismado en su paraíso personal que nunca noto que los ojos de Sasuke estaban idos, vacíos -el sharingan funciona también para su dueño, y este se encontraba lejos, muy lejos de ahí-; el rubio termino en un orgasmos impresionante que lleno el interior de Sasuke. Temblando por es post orgasmo Naruto ni siquiera noto que el zorro dejaba por segundos su mente, el sello de Uzumaki le impidió alejarse por completo pero no evito que gran parte de su chakra se fuera hacia el vientre de Sasuke.

Naruto salió del interior de su ¿amante? Y se recostó a su lado, una vergüenza enorme se apodero de el, las palabras habían salido de su boca sin que pudiera detenerlas, fueron mucho años de búsqueda, amor no correspondido y acumulación de celos: lo que propicio la verborrea anterior ¿Y ahora como se lo explicaría a Sasuke?, se levanto y se sentó en la cama, suspiro dispuesto a enfrentarse al Uchiha, al girar su rostro hacia el, al fin se dio cuenta, el moreno ni siquiera había estado ahí para sentir nada; eso fue un gran dolor y decepción para el rubio y con rapidez se cambio para salir de inmediato de ese lugar. Al oír el portazo Sasuke regreso las dolencias físicas se hicieron presentes pero aun no se podía mover a voluntad, se quedo acostado rumiando su destino Seria siempre el segundón de Itachi ya lo había aceptado, una vez mas le habían confirmado que su hermano seria siempre antes que el, primero sus padres. No entendía ¿si ya tenían a su hijo modelo por que tener otro? Madara se lamento muchísimo cuando Itachi murió pero Sasuke tomo su lugar y ahora ni siquiera un rasguño le hizo al contenedor del Kyubi, años de entrenamiento y su gran huida para buscar ser más fuerte desembocaron en volutas de humo; era una vergüenza como ninja y como Uchiha no tenia perdón… Para que seguir de pie, el renacimiento del clan estaría en manos de su ahora resucitado hermano, ¿venganza de que o para que?, el solo era un paria mas; no entendía que deseaba Naruto pero por que no ceder, después de todo su cuerpo serviría para algo, por que su espíritu estaba hecho añicos.

Naruto corría por lo tejados, no sabiendo si sentirse desesperado por el desprecia de Sasuke o molesto por su propia manía de hablar de mas, una figura se materializo frente a el, deteniendo su camino, el chakra tan conocido le enervo lo que menos necesitaba era a un hermano sobreprotector -por que estaba seguro que querría arrancarle la cabeza- pero Itachi no era aun simple ninja que pudiera burlar y opto por quedarse parado esperando el enfrentamiento.

_ ¿Donde esta?

_ Quien…

_ No me jodas Uzumaki.

_ La verdad no me gustas de esa forma.

_ Mi paciencia tiene un grado muy bajo y para el Hokage ya esta llegando a su limite.

_ Bien… esta en mi casa.

_ Eso lo se; ¿En que parte?

_ En una de las habitaciones… la protegí con varios sello para hacerla indetectable.

_ Ya,… quiero verlo.

_ No es buena idea.

_ No te estoy preguntando, si no me llevas amablemente no quedara casa a la que puedas regresar.

_ ¡¿Te arriesgarías a ser detenido y encarcelado por atentar contra el Hokage?

_ Quieres comprobarlo.

_ No,… Mira tal vez no quiera verte.

_ ¿Porque?, si sabe todo la verdad acerca de la masacre del barrio Uchiha.

_ Bueno… no lo se

_ ¡¿Por qué diablos no quieres que lo vea?

Naruto suspiro derrotado pero a quien mas le podía confiar todo lo que estaba pasando, le conto a Itachi desde la conversación con el zorro hasta los regalos de este, el pelinegro en ninguno momento lo interrumpió, pero cuando llegó a la conversación con Sasuke y lo referente a el, estallo.

_ ¡¿Cómo carajos le insinuaste que tú y yo tenemos algo?

_ ¡Estaba muy molesto y celoso!

_ …

_¡Orochimaru quería su cuerpo y Izuna… estaba loco!

_ Eres idiota

_ ¡Oye!

_ Orochimaru no maltrataría un cuerpo que seria suyo e Izuna… no le interesaban esas cosas.

_ Lo se, bueno… lo sentí.

_¿?

_ Mira… ¡Ya soy oficialmente tu cuñado!

_… -uno, dos, tres segundo para que el mayor de los Uchiha reaccionara- ¡Te matare!

Y luego de eso se veía correr a un alegre Hokage con un muy, pero muy molesto Itachi tras del; es cierto que ambos estaban felices por el futuro heredero -Kyubi aseguro que ya venia uno en llegaron hasta la casa de Naruto se detuvieron.

_ Si el, esta molesto conmigo por tu culpa cumpliré mi promesa.

_Pensé que estabas de acuerdo en que tú hermano necesitaba una lección de humildad.

_Ja, por que querría algo así, yo amo a Sasuke, por que desearía que lo lastimaran para darle lecciones y además que te da derecho a ti o a cualquiera de hacer eso, no eres perfecto.

_ Bueno… yo pensé…

_ Que estaría de tu lado… No, yo lo apoyare siempre, ya lo deje mucho tiempo solo. Sabes… tu has hecho mucho por mi y por eso te digo esto… Lo has perdido.

_ ¡¿Queee?

_ No solo eso, ahora también lo alejaste de mí.

_ Pero, pero…

_ Siempre desde que nació ha sido comparado conmigo, siguiendo mis pasos, primero con admiración y luego como venganza y sin embargo no pudo matarme, yo estoy vivo y el ha sido derrotado por ti, su orgullo el que lo mantenía de pie lo destruiste y no conforme le dijiste que no se comparaba conmigo; que lo usaste para el bien de nosotros ¿Cómo esperar que se enamore de ti?

_ …

_No es mejor que no estén juntos, el te ha herido y tu a el, como iniciar algo con eso antecedentes, tu puedes tener a la Kunoichi que escojas, esa medico de cabello rosa, ¿te gustaba no? Inténtalo con alguien más.

_ Para ti es fácil decirlo, ¿Y mi hijo?

_ Bueno como sabes que el zorro no te engaño.

_ No lo se.

_ Ahí lo tienes.

_ ¿Me odias tanto? ¿Por que no puedo tener al compañero que deseo? ¿No he hecho lo suficiente? ¿No tengo derecho a ser feliz?

_Precisamente por todo eso, para que te complicas la vida. Según me has dicho el ni siquiera… te… sintió, tendrás que hacer que te crea que lo amas y el colocarme por encima de el, ha sido una gran desventaja, ¿para que luchar?, si puedes escoger no enredarte la vida.

_ Eso fue cruel, no me daré por vencido y le demostrare que mi bocota estaba muy equivocada.

_ No digas que no te lo advertí.

Entraron y recorrieron el segundo piso, al llegar al fondo de este; el Hokage realizo varios sellos con las manos y una puerta se hiso visible; la abrió con sumo cuidado y los dos entraron. El hombre en la cama los miro sin inmutarse, Itachi camino de prisa y lo abrazo, al sentir que no era correspondió asustado, se separo de Sasuke y lo miro, el vengador lo veía y sonrió levemente, pero no hizo movimiento alguno, Itachi giro como una serpiente dispuesta a atacar hacia Naruto.

_ ¡¿Qué tiene?

_ ¿Que… ¡Oh diablos! -el rubio realizo mas sellos y el cuerpo del de cabellos azulados se pudo mover- Perdón, perdón lo olvidé.

Ambos Uchiha ignoraron a Naruto y este sintiéndose aislado salió de la habitación en silencio. Itachi busco por todo el cuarto algún botiquín y cuando lo encontró se dispuso a curar el cuerpo maltratado de su hermanito, Sasuke se dejaba hacer pero sin decir una palabra, viendo a su hermano como siempre protegiéndolo. Ya estaba totalmente decidido a ser de utilidad a Itachi. Vendado y arropado Sasuke durmió tranquilo con Itachi sentada al lado de la cama no había nada que temer, Naruto abrió muy despacio la puerta o observo, Itachi se levanto en silencio y salió al pasillo camino sin esperar al rubio -pues sabia que lo seguía- espero y exhalo aire para tranquilizarse, después de todo Sasuke creció sin su compañía, no sabia todas las heridas y dolores que sufrió, era tarde para ponerse en plan sobreprotector y este atolondrado rubio era el candidato mas decente que tenia su hermano.

_...

_ Me excedí, pero es que…. Fueron muchos años de espera y…

_ Celos…

_ Si.

_¿No notaste?… mm… que… el…

_ Bueno creí que era natural.

_ ¿Cómo arreglaremos este desorden?

_ No lo se, pero tu solución de olvidarlo y buscar a alguien menos problemático no es posible, bueno… lo amo demasiado.

_ Pero el…

_ Hare que me ame.

_ Baka.

0000000000000000000000000000

Una visita rápida al hospital para ver a Sakura y regresar de inmediato a la casa del Hokage, la chica lo estaba esperando en la entrada, lo rumores en una posible relación entre ambos circulaba desde que se aparecía semanalmente a buscar a la Medico ninja -ella si golpeo tan fuerte al Hokage que lo dejó inconsciente por un día entero-; cuando se entero de todo lo que había hecho el rubio con su antiguo compañero, el amor que sentía en su juventud por Sasuke se había transformado en uno fraternal, y el ver a sus dos amigos sufriendo, por los enredos de uno de ellos, la desquiciaba; Itachi vio a la chica y esta corrió a su encuentro; se encaminaron hacia la casa del Hokage pues la revisión semanal del embarazo de Sasuke , lo realizaba en total secreto Sakura.

A pesar de todos lo que se esperaría Sasuke no mostro sorpresa por su condición, e Itachi supo de la propia boca de su hermanito que cosas mas raras presencio con Orochimaru, y a pesar de que su vientre se iba redondeando el menor de los Uchiha no mostraba ningún molestia; o eso creían pues cuando Sakura lo visitaba y estaba a solas con ella le mencionaba con gestos y poquísimas palabras lo que realmente estaba sucediendo; esta a su vez se los trasmitía a los dos hombres pendientes de Sasuke: Naruto e Itachi, quienes mantenían una cordial pero fría convivencia, Itachi por ordenes explicitas del Hokage salía muy seguido de misión, el rubio en sus ausencias aprovechaba el tiempo estrechando los lazos de la relación con Sasuke, y le complacía cuantos caprichos tenia -era una lastima que Sasuke no tuviera ninguno- Kyubi mas irascible que nunca tomaba control y se acercaba demasiado al poseedor del Sharingan eterno, lo que equivalía a un total retroceso en los avances cariñosos de Naruto. Esta era una de esas ocasiones.

_ ¡¿Qué diablos pretendes? ¡Molestas a Sasuke!

_ Solo quiero estar junto a mi cachorro.

_ ¡No es tu cachorro, es mi hijo!

_ ¡Es mío también! ¡Tiene mi chakra!

_ ¡Un error que pienso remediar, sellando tus poderes!

_¡Mocoso malagradecido!

_¡Zorro abusivo!

Por su parte Sasuke, se limitaba a pasear por la habitación y cuando cumplió dos meses de gestación Naruto lo dejo en libertad sin salir de la mansión, tomaba el sol en el tapanco viendo el pequeño lago y tomando te, la incesante platica del Hokage -cuando estaba con el- no lo distraía en lo mas mínimo, se acostumbraba a ignorar la verborrea del rubio y cuando su hermano los acompañaba se limitaba a observar la convivencia de la pareja -el suponía que eran pareja- y cuando ellos estaban enfrascado en alguna discusión prefería dejarlos a solas, conocía demasiado a Naruto para saber que el pelear era como demostraba su afecto. La pesadez de sus músculos y cuerpo se incrementaba conforme el embarazo avanzaba ;pero no era algo que le preocupara, hacia mucho que sus intereses consistían en ver el horizonte y esperar pacientemente que su misión terminara, no hablaba con su estomago por que se le hacia una estupidez -a pesar de lo que dijera a Sakura- se alimentaba bien, hacia todo el ejercicio que podía -que no era mucho- y seguía al pie de la letra las indicaciones de su medico, a veces cuándo estaba en estado optimista se imaginaba que Naruto le daba su libertad como recompensa por el favor que les estaba haciendo; otras simplemente rogaba por tener la fuerza para sacar adelante a ese niño o niña, dejando que su padres se hicieran cargo.

Lo que Sasuke en su mundo aislado no notaba es que las facciones del rubio se iban cansando día con día y su sonrisa se iba apagando con ellas, las conversación -monólogos- se distanciaban mas unas con otras, el contenedor del Kyubi se estaba dando por vencido, cuando veía que el moreno no prestaba atención a casi nada a su alrededor; se convencía que lo estaba perdiendo. Itachi afortunadamente si noto los cambios y se lo comento a Naruto.

_ Ya dejaras de intentarlo.

_ No… tal vez

_ Bien me lo puedo llevar a mi casa.

_ Eso esta lleno de fantasmas ¿como puedes siquiera pensar en llevarlo a ese lugar?

_ Ahí vivo, y no me molesta.

_ Por que tú eres raro.

_ Supongo y te recuerdo que el es de mi familia, tampoco le molestara.

_ ¡No! Es mío, son míos.

_ Tú dijiste….

_ Al diablo, no te los daré.

_Bipolar…

Continuará


	8. Chapter 8

**8. ¿Verdades?**

En las afueras de Suna, el Kasekage, corría al lado de su esposo con dirección de Konoha, los shinobis que lo acompañaban junto con sus hermanos, iban a la delantera.

_ Gaara, ¿como sabes que van hacia Konoha?

_ Ellos dijeron que buscaban al que termino con esta guerra.

_ Naruto.

_ Si cariño y si no nos apresuramos llegaran antes de que avisemos a Naruto.

**0000000000000000**

Una explosión se escucho en la puerta de Konoha, los shinobis se pusieron en alerta y Naruto movilizo a los equipos; uno de ellos en misión -el de Kurenai - los otros se dispusieron a proteger la aldea, los invasores era bastante intrépidos atacando la aldea del contenedor del Kyubi. Itachi estaba en una misión pero se esperaba que regresara esa tarde, Naruto mando tres clones a su casa para cuidar a Sasuke, este estaba en la sala de la casa esperando el desenlace, que sus fuerzas estuvieran menguando no significaba que fuera tan débil como para no percibir un inminente ataque. Los clones de sombra aparecieron y corrieron a buscarlo, Sasuke los miro y se quedo sentado ahora a esperar que pasaría.

00000000000000000000000

El mas grande de los adversario un tipo de dos metros de altura y cola a lo mongol, con solo un pantalón bombacho y una espada se encaminaba a las calles centrales de Konoha, con una especia de pipa iba sacando un humo que paralizaba a los adversarios, ya quietos los atacaba despedazándolos en le acto, dos de los aldeanos no alcanzaron a huir y eran sus primeras victimas cuando se disponía a matar, a otro Neji le hizo frente.

_ Estas entrando en le barrio Hyūga y no nos agradan los que no han sido invitados

_ Y que harás pequeño.

_ ¡Juken!

Los puños del castaño se incrustaban en su adversario pero este parecía no inmutarse, el humo apareció y el Hyūga no fue inmune, la katana se acercaba cuando de la mano del quieto Neji salió un Ocho Trigramas Palma del Vacío, y por ultimo para no dejar nada a la deriva un Puño Suave: Golpe de Cuerpo Entero. Uno menos.

00000000000000000000

Un joven bastante atractivo con sonrisa deslumbrante sostenía por el cuello a Ino, esta no tenia suficiente fuerza para zafarse pero Chouji abrazo al hombre haciendo que soltara a su novia, mas este expulso espinas como si fuera cuerpo espín de metal y el Shinobi Akimichi lo soltó pues las agujas lo habían atravesado.

La rubia invocó su Jutsu: Transferencia de Mentes, y le grito a Chouji para que le arrancara las espinas a ese hombre, fue lago doloroso para ella sin embargo era necesario; cuando solo quedo una masa amorfa en un charco de sangre la rubia corrió a atender a su novio, las heridas no eran profundos pero eran muchas y si no actuaba con rapidez, se desangraría.

00000000000000000000

Dos mas de lo invasores peleaban bajo la torre del Hokage, un hombre que convertía sus extremidades en serpientes devoradoras de carne y otro que lanzaba su sangre para usarla como parásitos de otros cuerpos y controlarlo hasta hacerlo una copia del suyo, Naruto luchaban con ambos con la ayuda de Shikamaru y Kakashi, el del Sharingan tenia ya copiados los movimientos de primero y Con un rasengan múltiple Naruto acabo con todas las extremidades. Un chidori termino con el cuerpo que faltaba. Shikamaru, detuvo las gotas de sangre con hilo de chakra y en un velocísimo acto Naruto enredo al hombre con un pergamino explosivo que al estallar retuvo toda la materia, ya estaban felicitándose cuando un grito desgarrador se escucho antes de que Naruto saliera volando hacia su hogar.

00000000000000000000

Sasuke peleaban con el ultimo de los atacantes, al parecer sobrevivientes de los experimento de su antiguo sensei, estaban mas que dispuestos a participar como aliados de Kabuto, ya que las habilidades que habían conseguido en el laboratorio les habían sido de mucha utilidad, y al saber que este había sido vencido y cualquier posibilidad de ganancias por la guerra eran nulas; decidieron buscar venganza. Su prominente vientre fue motivo de burla para el asesino; pero eso no molesto al Uchiha y dejando de lado el orgullo se tomo con delicadeza la barriga y se dispuso a combatir, el Sharingan era una posibilidad mas no estaba del todo fuerte como para hacerlo así que recurrió a Katon Y al chidori, mas su rival contaba con poder reflejante, y sus ataques eran regresados, su escudo se había deshecho con la desaparición del ultimo clon de sombra. Sasuke jadeaba de cansancio pero algo lo asusto mas: el chakra descontrolado del Kyubi se dirigía hacia ese lugar, el hombre frente a el lo miro con pánico y el moreno le sonrió cínicamente.

_Él viene por su cachorro y te matara si esta lastimado.

_...

El hombre no alcanzo a notar cuando estaba partido a la mitad… las manos en forma de garras se veían detrás de las llamas demoniacas, Sasuke se resbalo y sentado observo a Naruto poseído por el Kyubi; se lamento pues el único que creía capaz de calmarlo no estaba en la aldea. Pero sorpresivamente el rubio se acerco y comenzó a olfatearlo removió con su nariz las ropas del moreno y busco su vientre lo comenzó a lamer y el pequeño respondió mandando un ola de chakra, Sasuke se durmió pero este acto desequilibro tanto al rubio que comenzó a desesperarse mas -con el chakra desbordándose cada vez-, ahora su presencia se sentía por toda la aldea pues creía que su pareja estaba herida o muerta. En las puertas destrozadas de Konoha el capitán ANBU llegaba y corriendo salió rumbo la casa del Hokage, atrás de el, Gaara y Lee también lo hacían, el pelirrojo siguió al Uchiha y la llegar vieron a Naruto incontrolable, un suceso extraño ya que este había aprendido a dominar el poder del Kyubi. Itachi se apresuro y tomo en brazos a Sasuke, Gaara y Lee se aproximaron y observaron con incredulidad el vientre abultado del menor de los Uchiha.

_ Despiértalo-ordeno Gaara.

_ Esta débil.

_ Si el no detiene a Naruto; nadie podrá.

_ ¿Itachi? Sasuke esta… -preguntaba Lee.

_ Si Lee; esta esperando un hijo.

_ Por eso Naruto perdió el control, cree que esta muerto –opino Gaara.

_… Sasu, despierta hermanito -el menor se removió y abrió sus ojos perezosamente.

_ ¡¿Itachi?... que bueno… que llegaste, tienes que… detenerlo…

_ ¡¿Yo?

_ ¿Quien mas?

_ No; tú debes hacerlo. El esta así, por que cree que te perdió.

_ ¡¿Como?

_ No hay tiempo háblale consuélalo, dile que estas bien.

_... –Sasuke se giro hacia el rubio que desquitaba su enojo con lo arboles de la mansión- Naruto… Naru… estoy bien… ven -estiro una de su manos y como por arte de magia Naruto regreso a la normalidad y corrió a abrazarlo y besarlo.

_ Mi Sasuke, ¿de verdad estas bien? ¿No te duele nada? ¿No te lastimaron, mi niño?

_ Estoy bien… pero tengo sueño…. Llévame a dormir.

_ Si.

El rubio cargo a su pareja y camino hacia… Itachi lo detuvo y lo guio con dirección al hospital; los aldeanos los veían pasar incrédulos; pero nadie se atrevió a molestarlos, Shikamaru los alcanzo.

_ Tienes mucho que explicar Naruto.

_ Ahora no, déjalos descansar.

Menciono Itachi, el Nara asintió y regreso a llevar la nuevas con Kakashi. Naruto entro hasta la recepción y las enfermeras corrieron al ver la indumentaria del Hokage destrozada; Itachi llamo a Sakura y esta los llevo hasta una de las habitaciones privadas; ahí con su fuerza logro quitarle a Naruto de los brazos a Sasuke. Lo reviso pero el menor de los Uchiha estaba en buenas condiciones; solo que muy cansado. De inmediato removió el sello que mantenía su chakra en nivel bajo -para que no escapara-, era inútil regañar al rubio el no podía saber de ese ataque y quitarle el sello al vengador. Naruto en cuanto escucho que su familia estaba bien colapso en el suelo -casualidad o no, nadie lo alcanzo a detener antes de que azotara en el suelo-, Uno de sus ANBUS -guardaespaldas lo había alcanzado en el hospital- fue el que lo llevo hasta otra habitación por indicaciones de Sakura; ahí le hicieron un chequeo general y le pidieron a Itachi que hablara con el zorro, el moreno con mucha curiosidad acepto.

_… ¿Qué paso? Tú perdiendo el control de esa manera; me extraña el poderoso zorro de nueve colas, llorando como gatito.

_ ¡Cállate Uchiha!

_ ¿Avergonzado?

_ ¡Ni un poco!; yo a diferencia de ustedes ¡humanos idiotas! no escondo lo que siento, por estúpido orgullo, y mi contendor ya ha hecho muchas idioteces, si perdemos a nuestro cachorro hare que esta pulguienta aldea lo pague.

_… Esta bien, no le paso nada.

_ Para que sepas, no estoy de acuerdo en que mantengan como prisionero e indefenso, a nuestra hembra.

_ ¡¿Hembra? ¡Malnacido animal!

_ Cálmate Uchiha, no seas exagerado que es algo tarde, para que te pongas en pose de hermano preocupado,… digamos casi doce años tarde para ser exactos ¿no?

_ ¿Tu? un demonio que ha engatusado a su contendor para darle a su hijo como repuesto; no es quien para darme sermones.

_ ¡Bah! yo no lo engañe estaba tan caliente, que ni cuenta se dio cuando deje salir mi chakra para que se uniera a la nueva vida que fue creada.

_ …

_ Y ustedes pensando pobre Naruto el zorro malvado lo engaño… fueron sus hormonas las que lo distrajeron.

_ Aun así ese niño será un Uchiha y con el Sharingan será capaz de sellarte.

_ Veremos si lo hereda.

_ …

La conversación culmino con un molesto Itachi, el Kyubi tenia razón no podía saber si su sobrino heredaría su Kekkei Genkai, al regresar explico el por que del exabrupto -por decirlo decentemente- del zorro, creyendo que al que consideraba su cachorro estaba en peligro. Un atolondrado rubio despertó y busco a su pareja por la habitación al no verlo intento levantarse, pero la férrea mano de Sakura lo acostó de nuevo.

_ Él esta durmiendo y tu debes hacer lo mismo.

_ No; me siento bien, y ahora tengo que ver como están los aldeanos…

_ Ellos nos vieron Naruto, a Sasuke, a mí y a ti -aseguro Itachi.

_ Bueno, no pensaba esconder a mi familia; pero me hubiese gustado hablar de ellos en mejores circunstancias.

_ ¡¿Y si no lo aceptan?

_ Sakura ya no soy el niño buscando un poco de aceptación, ahora soy un hombre responsable de una familia y si eso no les agrada a Konoha… que se busquen otro Hokage.

El rubio Hokage se encamino con Itachi, a la torre ahí lo esperaban Gaara y los otros; Naruto llamo al Nara y le pidió que reuniera a los líderes de equipo y los representantes de los aldeanos. Llegados todos inicio con su discurso.

_ Ustedes me han dado su confianza para liderar esta aldea, y con este apoyo me he atrevido a buscar mi felicidad, considero que un Hokage feliz y con raíces fuertes en Konoha será de mayor beneficio, mi pareja tal vez no sea del agrado de todos pero yo me hago responsable de él y pido que no se discuta mi decisión, no quiero imponerme pero ahora ellos son lo primero para mi, no quiero caer en el error de mi padre, el arriesgo a su familia por esta aldeas y a cambio ¿que le dieron ustedes?, no recuerdo que nadie aparte de Iruka y el viejo Sarutobi me haya mostrado algo de agradecimiento ¡que digo ni un poco de amabilidad!. No quiero reprochar nada, de verdad pero no permitiré que mi familia sea sacrificada.

Los lideres, representantes de cada clan, el líder de los Jōnin: Shikaku, clan Yamanaka: Inoichi; Akimichi: Chōza; Inuzuka: Tsume; Aburame: Shibi -que esta vez no fue olvidado-; por los Sarutobi estaban Kurenai -por su pequeño- y Konohamaru; los Hyūga: Hiashi; Y los Tokubetsu Jōnin: Ebisu e Ibiki Morino. Siendo todos los importantes, la reunión y decisión fue unánime, como miembro del clan Uchiha, el lugar de Sasuke era Konoha. A decir verdad no tenían intención de llevarle la contraria al Hokage; que tenía en su interior al zorro de nueve colas, que podía controlar a los otros ocho demonios.

00000000000000000000000

Gaara esperaba que la reunión acabara para poder hablar con su amigo, su esposo miraba por el ventanal con una sonrisa de esperanza, el rubio entro y saludo a sus visitantes, Lee corrió y estaba a punto de preguntar cuando Naruto les confeso toda la historia, y pesar del miedo que sentía de que el Kasekage también considerara un peligro a su pareja, no se guardo ninguna palabra; al terminar Gaara lo vio y le ofreció la mano sellando su apoyo y el de su aldea en la decisión del Hokage.

_ ¿Naruto podrías…

_ ¿Que Lee?

_ Bueno… yo …

_ Naruto enséñame como hacer el sello –dijo Gaara de un jalón.

_ ¡Diablos!

_¿Lo harás Naruto? –dijo tímidamente Lee.

_ No es que no quiera pero…

_ Vamos prometo que no le diremos a nadie ¿verdad Gaara?

_ No es eso Lee, es que se necesita muchísimo Chakra para que funcione, de hecho yo use el chakra de Kyubi.

_ Por favor pídeselo –insistía Lee.

_ No se, es muy peligroso y necesitaras mucha fuerza para sacarlo adelante.

_ Se que no tengo Kekkei Genkai, pero hare todo lo humanamente posible.

_ ¡Vamos Naruto! no quieres que mi esposo te siga rogando.

_ ¡No claro que no!... Hablare con el -se apresuro a responder el rubio a un casi molesto Kasekage.

_ Gracias Naruto -Lee abrazo al rubio.

_ Si gracias amigo - dijo Gaara separando a su esposo del Hokage.

El rubio camino por esa oscuridad tan familiar y llamo a Kyubi.

_ Oye, ¿escuchaste no? ¿Que opinas?

_ ¡No me hables!

_ ¡Y ahora que pulga te pico!

_ Nuestra pareja pudo haber muerto, por esas estúpidas restricciones, su chakra se esta gastando en nuestra cría y tu no lo dejas que la recupere, si no hubiésemos llegado ese hombre pudo… ¡Maldita sea no quiero verte!

_ ¡¿Tú me cuestionas eso? ¡Sentiste mi dolor, mi pavor al pensar que lo perdería… lo amo tanto y sin embargo el sigue pensando que yo estoy con su hermano!

_ Es tu culpa.

_ ¡No tienes que repetírmelo lo se! ¡Por primera vez quiero ser el que da lecciones! ¡El que recrimina algo, no el buenazo del que todos se burlan! y con solo una vez que quiero un poco de venganza ¡he perdido todo!

_ … No te daré nada… hasta que el cachorrillo nazca.

_ ¡Oye! ¡Ellos no tiene la culpa!

_ …

El zorro desapareció en el fondo de la jaula y ya no se escucho sonido alguno. Naruto parpadeo y vio una cara ilusionada casi pegada a la suya, el pelirrojo separo a su esposo de Hokage y ambos esperaron la respuesta.

_ Lo pensara y te ayudara hasta que nazca mi hijo.

_ ¡Genial!

_Gaara hay que regresar de inmediato tengo que entrenar aun más, para fortalecerme y hay que comprar las cosas para nuestro bebé.

_ Espera Lee, aun no es seguro –lo detenía el pelirrojo.

_ No seas pesimista esposo mío, nos vemos Naruto regresaremos cuando nazca tu heredero.

_... Si.

Un bólido verde salió corriendo jalando a su pelirrojo acompañante, con dirección hacia Suna, los hermanos de Gaara y los shinobis de Suna corrieron detrás de ellos. Solo se veían despedirse a todos con la mano a lo lejos.

00000000000000000000

Tres días después, Itachi estaba tomando un baño; cuando uno de los shinobis, de la aldea llego hasta su casa para informarle que su hermano estaba ya despierto -no es que fuera un mensajero, simplemente había salido de una revisión periódica, desde su casi muerte por Sasori habían quedado secuelas en su cuerpo, casi reconstruido por la antigua Godaime, había quedado casi en perfectas condiciones, y por eso que Sakura seguía su caso muy de cerca. Ella le había pedido ese favor - Muta Aburame camino con tiento por la casa, no en vano era la residencia de un Uchiha, sino del líder del clan -sonrió socarronamente de hecho un clan de dos -un kunai sobre su cuello, no lo amedrento; sus Kikaichū ya vagaban por el brazo de su atacante.

_ ¿Que pasa Uchiha así recibes a los mensajeros?

_ No, pero no me agrada que las visitas se paseen como si fuese su casa.

_ Bueno, viejas costumbres de espiar antiguos Akatsukis.

_ Soy el capitán ANBU que no se te olvida Aburame. Y… ¡Quítame estas cosas!

_ Les agrada tu olor, deberías de estar…

Cuando el de cabello castaño giro para ver a su interlocutor, los anteojos casi se le caen del asombro, Itachi estaba como Kami lo trajo al mundo, y por primera vez el Aburame envidio a sus insectos que podían recorrer ese cuerpo de infarto.

_ Y ¿Qué pasa?

_ … Tu hermano… -Muta trago saliva- tu hermano ha despertado.

_ Bien… ya te vas.

_ Oh si… me… Voy.

Itachi ladeo una sonrisa, ese Aburame se había deleitado bien la pupila, pero el nunca fue egoísta con los necesitados, camino hasta su habitación y se puso una pantalón y una camiseta ambas prendas bastantes sencillas, salió sin notar que un Kikaichū se encontraba ahí, este se quedo estático esperando su reemplazo, así como buenos soldados los insectos montaron guardia en la mansión Uchiha.

00000000000000000000

La habitación del menor de los Uchiha estaba abarrotada, entre Sakura ,Ino incluso Hinata y su primo Neji, conversaban , sin notar que Sasuke estaba un poco incomodo con tanta gente invadiendo su espacio personal, Itachi llego y cuando vio -lo que considero una multitud- carraspeo aclarándose la garganta a ver si las visitas notaban que deseaba estar a solas con su hermanito, lastima que las chicas no se dieron por aludidas y el único que lo hizo estaba de guardaespaldas de su prima; Cuando Naruto llego vio a los dos Uchiha con cara de querer asesinar a alguien, y con todo la amabilidad que lo caracterizaba invito a las chicas junto con la medico, a que los visitaran, con mas tranquilidad en su casa; las chicas salieron aun enfrascadas en una discusión de… ¡¿que seria el trajecito que compraran, si de un gato o una zorro?, el rubio sospechaba que consideraba que su hijo como decía Kyubi sería un cachorro. Suspiro derrotado y se revistió con todos el valor que poseía en todo su cuerpo canela y entro para enfrentar a los poseedores del Sharingan. Abrió con cuidado la puerta y vio a los hermanos sentados sin hablar, Sasuke miraba la ventana como si hubiera un gran secreto escondido en las nubes; Itachi cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados -pero su seño fruncido indicaba que estaba molesto, al oír que alguien entraba abrió los ojos, -bueno- solo servía uno de ellos- y miro al Hokage, Naruto tomo una de las sillas y la acomodo al lado de su ¿cuñado? Este casi le gruño pero no hizo ningún movimiento de agresión. Sasuke se acomodo en la cama y giro la vista hacia ellos; los miro y se preparo para hablar.

_ ¿No están juntos?

_ ¡No! -casi grito Itachi.

_ ¿Naruto? -el rubio inclino la cabeza y negó- ¿Entonces por que?

_Que esperabas te busque desde hace años y por mas que te aseguro que eres muy importante para mi te empeñas en rechazarme y escapar, por poder dices y ¿los que dejas atrás no te importan? Tu arrogancia cuando despertaste en mi casa me desquicio, estuviste a punto de morir y ni eso te hizo algo mas humilde ¡joder! Me miraste como siempre como si fuera un insecto siendo…

_ Ya me lo mencionaste, me venciste… y dime Naruto debo postrarme ante ti o ¿que prefieres?... ¡Ahora soy tu puta que mas quieres!

_ Eso no es justo, el hacerte la victima es exagerar, sabias que el camino que llevabas te guiaba a tu muerte, yo solo te evite ese destino temprano.

_ Deja que te explique sus razones Sasuke.

_ Oh mi adorado hermano ausente, ahora estas de su parte, claro por que no darle una lección al estúpido hermano menor.

_ Yo no…

_ ¡Basta ya! Ahora mismo estoy arriesgando mi cargo y mi lugar en esta aldea por ti Uchiha y ni siquiera piensas en que tu vida ha sido salvada; para ti todo mundo tiene la culpa de tus acciones menos tú; sabes que ¡ya estoy harto! -el rubio salió bufando pero antes de cruzar la puerta se giro y le grito al menor de los Uchiha- No eres mi puta… por que si lo fueras servirías para calentar mi lecho y ni eso.

Un chidori arranco la puerta de sus goznes Itachi alcanzo a esquivar ese ataque de su hermano, se levanto y encaro al menor, lo tomo de la barbilla y lo miro fijamente.

_ Tu Sharingan es inofensivo para mi Itachi.

_ No quiero usarlo simplemente busco a mi pequeño hermano que sonreía con tanta felicidad e inocencia, dentro de estos pozos de amargura en que se han convertido tus ojos -el menor no puedo evitar que sus lagrimas corrieran por su mejillas, Itachi lo abrazo y le acaricio el cabello sedoso- vamos Sasu, por que estas tan molesto, una derrota solo te hará que te esfuerces mas y que entrenes con ahínco.

_ No es que me haya derrotado; si no como se lo cobro.

_ ¡¿Aun no lo aceptas? Desde que te conoció han girado el uno alrededor del otro, el te sigue como la luna al sol, y tu que haces lo intentas matar en todas las ocasiones.

_ Ja, ja, ja, ¿Y tu eres el genio Itachi? intentar en el vocabulario Uchiha, no existe.

_ Entonces por que te empeñas en herirlo y hacer que te hiera.

_ No soy bueno para someterme ante nadie ni siquiera ante… el hombre… que amo.

_ ¿Y quien te dijo que el amor es sometimiento?

_ Nuestra madre que se convirtió en una sombra de… Nunca le llevo la contraria y aun sabiendo que me ignoraba no lo cuestiono, vaya que en vez de eso se convirtió en un clon de el.

_ ¿Sientes que ella no te amaba lo suficiente?

_ Ninguno de los dos lo hizo…

Camino automaticen una alfombra de status,

Masticando en mi mente, las verdades mas sabidas.

Y como lobo salvaje, que ha perdido su camino,

He llenado mis bolsillos, con escombros del destino.

… ¡No quiero algo así para mi hijo!

_ Por fin lo aceptas como tuyo.

_ ¡Por favor!... pensaba huir con el, en cuanto naciera.

_ Que poc…

_ Si, no pensaba dejarles lo que es mío.

_ Mira Sasuke poniéndonos serios, este pequeño necesita de ambos, me atrevería a decir que hasta del zorro abusivo, tú crees que sabiendo de su existencia lo dejaran tranquilo, Un niño con Chakra ilimitado del Kyubi, heredero de los Uchiha y los Namikaze sin olvidar la sangre Uzumaki.

_ No exageres, bueno tal vez si sea todo eso, pero con un entrenamiento eficiente….

_ ¿Si?

_ ¡Bien! si lo acepto, tenemos que estar unidos para protegerlo.

_ ¿Lo llamo?

_ No es necesario, todas las noches viene a velar mi sueño.

_ ¿Como…

_ El niño siente a su padre y reacciona al chakra de ambos: de Naruto y del Kyubi.

_ …

La tarde entera Itachi estuvo conversando con Sasuke hasta que Sakura lo corrió pues el tiempo de visitas se acababa, el moreno camino tranquilamente hasta el barrio Uchiha, se sentía contento de verlo habitado de nuevo, los buenas noches, se escuchaban al pasar, compro despensa para varios días, según el deseo de Sasuke de quedarse en casa con el, el tiempo de embarazo que le restaba, Naruto tendría que acostumbrarse a los fantasmas -según la imaginación del rubio- , entro a la mansión y dejo sus compras en la alacena y el refrigerador. Subió al segundo piso y abrió la habitación de Sasuke para ver que toda estuviera en orden, llego hasta su habitación y se despojo de su camiseta, lo pantalones se los dejo; abrió la ventana y se refresco con el viento Nocturno, soltó su cabellos y se dispuso a ducharse, casualidad que Muta, se apareciera para recibir ordenes de su capitán a esa hora, Itachi salió rumiando su enfado por la interrupción de su ritual de limpieza y al ver el sonrojado hombre que lo esperaba en la sala, camino hasta el y lo invito a tomar asiento, el Uchiha se sentó con las piernas abiertas dejando su anatomía baja la descubierto pues la toalla se abrió, el Aburame trago saliva y espero las órdenes de su capitán.

_ Me pregunto que te dio venir hasta acá, si el cuartel esta al otro lado de la aldea y ahí esperan sus ordenes todos.

_ Quise ser servicial con Uchiha sama.

_ Guau y ahora hasta sama y todo; que respetuosos y yo que pensaba que tu visita era menos formal.

_ In… for… -el Uchiha se sentó junto a Muta, predador y por una extraña casualidad la toalla término por caer de su cuerpo- mal…

_ Mmm

El pelinegro guio la mano del Aburame hacia su miembro y lo motivo a que lo acariciara, el castaño no se hizo del rogar y lo comenzó a masturbar mientras Itachi se deshacía de la ropa incomoda del otro Shinobi, Muta quedo en un santiamén desnudo y bajo el cuerpo del mayor, Itachi mordía la piel a su disposición y su amante lo correspondió amasando el cuerpo perfecto que espiaron sus insectos. Cuándo el ex Akatsuki se adentro en Muta este ya deliraba de placer por los expertos dedos y boca del moreno, moviéndose en su interior Itachi sonrió lobunamente.

_ Sabes que soy el encargado de renacer mi clan

_Mmm

_ Bien tomare eso como una aceptación de que serás el gestante de mis herederos.

_ Mas… si mas… Ahm...

No se podía acusar a Itachi; el había preguntado y si el otro estaba demasiado ocupado para saber que estaba aceptando, no era su culpa ¿no?, los embistes llevaron hasta el clímax a los nuevos amantes y colapsaron sobre el sillón intentado respira con naturalidad.

_ Tus insectos, te avisaron de mi llegada.

_...

_ No importa siempre he admirado a los Aburame como espías.

_ Bueno desde que estabas… allá con eso hombres… me gustaste… oye… ¿El cara de tiburón era tu amante?

_ ¡Quee! ¡Vas a hacer que me traume!

_ Bueno..., es que eran muy unidos.

_ Me agradaba que no hacia muchas preguntas.

_Oh.

_ ¿Cómo te veras gordito?

_¡¿Eh?

_ Nada, tengo hambre.

En el hospital de Konoha, un rubio abría con sumo cuidado la ventana; con todo la precaución posible se acerco al durmiente y lo miro embelesado, el zorro estaba mucho mas molesto con el, y el mismo reconocía que últimamente perdía muy fácil la paciencia con Sasuke, pero es que no soportaba la idea de que el moreno lo rechazara, Naruto llego hasta la pared de enfrente y se dejo caer en silencio, si tomaba una silla Sasuke escucharía y no deseaba tener una nueva pelea, se arropo con la capa de Hokage y se dispuso a velar, cuando fijo la vista de nuevo en sus preciados tesoros.. unas obsidianas lo miraba con curiosidad, se petrifico; ahora los gritos y reclamos no se harían esperar, si Sakura casi lo manda a volar de un golpe por alterar al moreno ahora si lo mataba, mas el moreno negó con la cabeza y abrió las sabanas girándose dando la espalda. Naruto, no sabía si acercarse o ¿Qué? hacer.

_ Que esperas que me de pulmonía por estar destapado.

_ ¡No!,

El rubio corrió y se descalzo y con delicadeza se recostó; no sabiendo si quedarse quieto o abrazar al moreno; se decidió por lo segundo, esperaba un golpe pero no una mano guiando la suya hacia el vientre abultado, Naruto sintió todo su cuerpo recorrido por un calorcito maravilloso, y dejo salir un suspiró satisfecho.

_ Yo escogeré el nombre.

_ Aha.

_ Y yo lo entrenare con todas las técnicas Uchiha.

_ Aha.

_ Bien y… ¡No me someteré a ti!

_ Como tu digas Sasuke.

A veces para ganar, hay que perder o ese creía Naruto, a el que le importaba que su hijo se llamara como fuera, y las técnicas podría aprender todas las de sus clanes, lo importante es que ellos estarían ahí para el. Después de todo la vida de un Shinobi era muy corta y dolorosa para vivirla solo.

El nuevo día los sorprendió abrazados y besándose; el estomago de Sasuke era una inagotable fuente de ilusión para Naruto y se complacía en mimarlo -ahora si con toda libertad-, el zorro casi ronroneaba dentro de su jaula, el chakra de su cachorro era fuerte y lo sentía hasta ese lugar oscuro.

00000000000000000000000000

Esa tarde Sasuke caminaba muy ufano de mano del Hokage viendo orgulloso como los aldeanos lo saludaban, Itachi aun discutía con el rubio pero ya lo hacían por costumbre, la mansión Uchiha se veía ya cerca y el Jinchuriki aun trataba de convencer a su pareja que regresaran a su casa, el moreno menor lo ignoro y bostezo alegando que deseaba descansar en su propia cama, pues esos años lejos de la aldea la había extrañado. Con la promesa de que compartirían habitación Naruto dejo de insistir.

000000000000000000000

El contenedor de Kyubi le hacia una felación a su moreno mientras se masturbaba viendo la imagen sensual de su Uchiha jadeando, sudoroso y sonrojado, con es erótica imagen culmino mientras su amante lo hacia en su boca. El rubio los limpio a ambos, Sasuke busco una posición cómoda para su barriga y el. Y se durmió, Naruto lo abrazo siguiéndolo en los sueños.

Mientras en la habitación sellada para no hacer ruido Itachi era cabalgado por un fogoso Muta; que se movía como si todo sus insectos se hubiesen convertido en enjambre tembloroso, los gritos de ambos amantes se escucharon al unísonos y cayeron desfallecido de la maratónica sesión de sexo. Itachi presentaría oficialmente a su pareja al otro día y por eso desfogaron sus nervios de ese modo.

00000000000000000000000

Con casi ocho meses de gestación Sasuke observaba sin perder detalle de los movimiento en las manos de rubio -Kyubi estaba tan satisfecho que había cedido-, Gaara, estaba tan pendiente como el, mientras Lee fantaseaba con como seria sentir a un hijo en su vientre, el pelirrojo Kasekage, practico varias veces hasta que consiguió hacerlo a la perfección, Sasuke con mucho trabajo se levanto del sillón mas grande para cederle el espacio a Lee; este se recostó y espero que Naruto terminara de darle instrucciones a Gaara, el de cejas grandes observaba con admiración la enorme panza de Sasuke y este se cohibió un poco y se jalo el Haori para cubrirse, Lee se levanto y se disculpo.

_ Es que no estoy acostumbrado, me siento aun un poco raro de ser… madre.

_ ¡Pero es maravilloso!

_ Pues… si.

La breve conversación termino cuando Gaara llamo a su esposo y lo recostó de nuevo; la cara de concentración del Kasekage estaba mas rígida que nunca sin embargo la mano de su pareja le dio consuelo, esos ojos grandes le indicaron que confiaba en el y que lo haría bien; las manos se movieron a velocidad impresionante y la arena se arremolinó alrededor de su invocador, con el chakra al máximo Gaara formo el ultimo elemento, Lee aun sudando se desmayo, pero Naruto aclaro que era normal, que pasarían tres días antes de que el despertara y luego… la concepción seria posible. Sasuke lo miro y se explico muchas cosas.

Continuará


	9. Chapter 9

Llegamos al final espero que hay sido de su gusto y agradezco su atención.

**9. Mi hijo**

Sasuke lanzaba shurikens a varios blancos -era lo único que podía entrenar-, estando a días del parto, uno de los shurikens fallo y el ANBU de guardia se sorprendió dejando de lado su lectura, pues a pesar del gran… frente del Uchiha, su destreza no había disminuido y por eso que fallara le dio un mal presentimiento. Se acercó al moreno y cuando la mano pálida lo aferro jalándolo hasta ponerlo frente a su cara, comprendió.

_Ya viene… llama… a Naruto y a Ita… chi.

El guardia invoco un perro ninja -si era Kakashi- y se preparo para trasladar a su ex alumno al hospital, intento llevarlo en brazos pero el Uchiha rechazo tajante, esa humillante -según el- posición, caminaron despacio y cuando pasaban por el barrio Uchiha, las personas se sorprendían de la fuerza de chico que a pesar de que paraba cada que una contracción llegaba, continuaba con firmeza su camino, un rayo amarillo llego derrapando dejando varios objetos volcados por su carrera, Naruto llego hasta su pareja y casi fulmina a su ex sensei cuando vio que traía caminando a Sasuke, el de cabello plateado, negó alzando los hombros, una sombra cayo de uno de los techos como alas de cuervo y sin preguntar ni nada, tomo en brazos a su… hermano y casi voló hasta el hospital; donde Sakura ya los esperaba con su equipo, Ino e Hinata serian sus compañeras, ya que necesitaban ver el flujo del chakra de pequeño y mantener totalmente tranquilo a Sasuke para que el chakra del Kyubi no lastimara al bebé si se desbordaba antes de controlarlo, tenían los pergaminos de los Hokages, para sellar; Shizune, será la encargada junto con la Hyūga de realizarlos. La sala estaba totalmente sellada, el vientre fue limpiado y desinfectado, en lo que el padre se vestía, Naruto y el Kyubi serian necesarios para guiar al pequeño hacia la vida sin que se perdiera o se descontrolara, el zorro en la jaula caminaba de un lado para otro desesperado por ver a su cacharro, su chakra llamaba al del niño y por eso es que el parto se estaba adelantando, Sakura metiendo las manos en el vientre, Hinata indicándole el camino a seguir e Ino uniendo su mente a la del Uchiha compartiendo su dolor para que fuera menos fuerte.

Naruto uso su modo Kyubi y se acerco a su pareja coloco su mano sobre el vientre y con eso el pequeño salió con mas rapidez siguiendo el Chakra de su padre.

El diez de noviembre, llego al mundo -de la mano de su padre y el zorro demoniaco, del vientre de su papi-; Chikara* Namikaze Uchiha. Claro el nombre perfecto en opinión de su papi, con una cobija azul bordada con una línea de pai pai, fue arropado el pequeño pelinegro , lo escasos cabellos se veían de ese color pero unas hebras rubias se levantaban a cada lado de su cabecita, una extraña, coincidencia que parecieran orejitas, el sellos sobre su vientre no fue necesario no había heredado el Sharingan, pero si la fuerza para utilizarlo, por lo que el pequeño controlaba su chakra, con su propio cuerpo; Kyubi en su jaula se moría de la risa ¡los humanos idiotas creían que el cachorro necesitaba de sellos, ese crio será capaz de usar su poder sin necesidad de nada… solo de su carácter!, y por el puchero que estaba haciendo en ese instante, amenazaba con tener el de los Uchiha.

Chikara fue entregado a su papi y Naruto se acerco de inmediato a su familia, la sala quedo desierta dejando en una agradable intimidad a los nuevos padres con su niño. Sasuke lo veía embelesado pero tenia un miedo inmenso de cargarlo o de lastimarlo se le hacia tan diminuto y frágil, no creyendo que alguien que casi perdía su alma, le dio la vida a ese diminuto ser; en cambio el rubio lo revisaba de pies a cabeza, cuando estuvieron seguros de que todo estaba en su lugar, llamaron a Itachi y este tomo a su sobrino, feliz era una perfecta cosita blanca, un poco decepcionado del color azul de sus ojos; pero inmensamente feliz; su tío comadreja fue el elegido para presentarlo a todos los que esperaban afuera para conocerlo.

El regreso a su casa fue bastante movido ya que los aldeanos se acercaban a conocer al heredero del Hokage y este lo mostraba orgulloso, por eso cuando papi e hijo pudieron por fin estar en su habitación, fue un momento que disfrutaron.

Tenían dos días de haber salido del hospital cuando Gaara y Lee -gordito- llegaron a visitarlos. Las conversaciones -fuera de los que cualquiera pensaría- giraron entre jutsus, nuevas técnicas y posibles enemigos, al fin y al cabo seguían siendo shinobis, padres o madres; seguían siendo combatientes. El tema fuera de las batallas, fueron la curiosas orejitas- como las llamo Naruto- de Chikara; que por mas que lo peinaran no se acomodaba y seguían parados -los mechones rubios- semejando esas extremidades, cuando se lo cuestionaron al zorro este bostezo perezoso y contesto que algo de el tenia que sacar su cachorro. Gaara ante esta afirmación temió que su hijo o hija heredaría también algún rasgo zorruno, Lee simplemente considero un pago menor para tener a su pequeño.

0000000000000000000000

Las amenazas aun estaban latentes; pero como tierras ninjas era el pan de cada día, pero para el Hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja, eso era irrelevante si tenia una imagen de su esposo y su hijo durmiendo tranquilos, sabiendo que el estaba siempre al pendiente de ellos.

Itachi por su parte entre misión y misión pasaba tiempo consintiendo a Chikara y llevándolo -en contra de los consejos de su hermano- a sus citas con Muta, claro que el Uchiha mayor aseguraba que era para que se acostumbrará ya que pronto el le daría un primito a Chikara.

El destino a veces no es impuesto. De nosotros depende cambiarlo en nuestro beneficio… y los Uchiha son conocidos por aprovechar toda ventaja que consigan.

Fin.

*Poder, la palabra favorita de Sasuke.


End file.
